spartacusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sacrificio agli Dei
"Sacrificio agli Dei" è il secondo episodio di Spartacus: La Vendetta ed il ventunesimo dell'intera serie. Trama L'episodio ha inizio con un ragazzo di colore e con la faccia dipinta di bianco fino alle spalle ed un segno simile ad una "Y" sulla fronte mentre sta combattendo nelle fosse contro un avversario bianco molto più grande di lui, proprio per questo viene ripetutamente colpito ed atterrato dimostrando però una forte tenacia senza mai arrendersi, dopo aver trovato un pugnale lo colpisce all'inguine per poi ferirlo in faccia come una furia ed appena caduto a terra pugnalarlo ancora fino ad ucciderlo. Tra il pubblico ad assistere al combattimento si trova Tito Batiato che contatta il mercante di schiavi per comprare il ragazzo rivelando il suo nome in quello del giovane Enomao, nello stesso momento compare di nuovo Enomao nel tempo reale, dipinto nello stesso modo di quando era un ragazzo e facendosi chiamare Adonexus mentre sta aspettando il suo turno per combattere di nuovo nelle fosse. Al ludus Glabro e Marco consultando la mappa parlano del possibile nascondiglio di Spartacus ed il giovane Tribuno suggerisce di chiedere aiuto a Sepius ma Glabro non è d'accordo sia perché tiene stretti contatti solo con Varinio sia perché lo ritiene inferiore, i due vengono improvvisamente interrotti da Lucrezia dicendo di aver bisogno di fare un sacrifico agli Dei per benedire la casa ed il Pretore gli dà il permesso di andare al mercato per comprare tutto ciò che serve poi ordina a Marco di invitare Sepius al ludus per discutere della loro eventuale collaborazione, prima che Lucrezia esca dalla stanza, Glabro dice di chiedere agli Dei di fargli sapere dove si nasconda Spartacus per ucciderlo prima che attacchi un'altra volta. Nel frattempo i ribelli sono disposti sopra una collinetta mentre osservano una villa dove il padrone sta facendo sesso con i suoi schiavi, Spartacus ed i suoi uomini uccidono tutte le guardie e penetrano dentro la villa indisturbati, dopo aver radunato tutti gli schiavi ed il padrone nel cortile Spartacus annuncia la loro libertà e la richiesta di unirsi a lui, il padrone arrogantemente chiede a lui chi si crede di essere ed il trace rivela il suo nome facendo stupire tutti gli abitanti della casa poi Crisso dice al padrone di dovergli parlare. Dopo aver portato il padrone in un'altra stanza Crisso comincia a maltrattarlo chiedendogli se conosce Naevia, il padrone si ricorda della ragazza ma non è a conoscenza della sua destinazione essendo stata soltanto di passaggio, non ricevendo poi altre informazioni rilevanti Crisso lo colpisce con un pugno fino a che non è morto, i ribelli intanto usufruiscono di tutti gli agi della villa compreso cibo e vino, uno di questi Rhaskos approccia la schiava del padrone di nome Chadara ma viene respinto da Mira in malo modo, la ragazza bionda cerca di individuare chi dei ribelli ha un rango più alto per avere una posizione, quando il discorso cade su Spartacus si accorge dell'effetto che suscita in Mira ma lei taglia subito il discorso mandandola ad aiutare gli altri schiavi per l'inventario. In un'altra sala Spartacus sta parlando con Agron sulle perdite e le armi requisite fino a che non vengono raggiunti da Crisso che comunica tutto quello che ha saputo dal padrone dicendo che Naevia è stata passata di padrone in padrone quindi sarà molto difficile ritrovarla, Spartacus lo rassicura poi si dirige verso gli schiavi liberandoli dalla loro schiavitù rappresentata dal collare stretto al loro collo, poi chiede a Tychos e Sophus che gli siano conferite delle armi per addestrarli a combattere. Al ludus Ilizia immersa nella piscina per il bagno viene accudita dalle sue schiave fantasticando sull'incontro sessuale che ha avuto con Spartacus, poi improvvisamente viene interrotta dal marito che chiede ad Ilizia di accompagnare Lucrezia al mercato il giorno successivo, lei sembra non essere assolutamente d'accordo ma Glabro insiste dicendo che deve fare un sacrificio per purificare la casa, la moglie allora domanda se lui creda veramente che lei sia benedetta dagli Dei ed il Pretore risponde che se riuscirà ad aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo a catturare Spartacus e ritornare a Roma può credere a qualunque cosa. Nella villa occupata dai ribelli Mira e Spartacus passano la notte insieme su un vero letto e la ragazza ripensando alla discussione avuta prima con Chadara chiede cosa veramente provi per lei, Spartacus allora risponde che la sua vita è stata molto difficile nell'ultimo periodo ma da quando è insieme a lei sente di essere molto più leggero e sollevato, detto questo i due si baciano quando all'improvviso Mira si accorge dell'arrivo dello schiavo del padrone impugnando un coltello, Spartacus riesce a disarmarlo chiedendogli il motivo del gesto e lo schiavo di nome Tiberio dice che prima aveva una posizione essendo lo schiavo carnale del padrone e tutti lo rispettavano ma adesso non ha più niente, Spartacus risponde che era sempre e comunque uno schiavo e che adesso ha la libertà, dopo l'accaduto viene scortato davanti ad i capi ribelli riuniti per discutere sul da farsi, Crisso ed Agron suggeriscono di ucciderlo ma il trace non è d'accordo ed anzi decide di addestrarlo personalmente, ancora una volta i due compagni non la pensano nella stessa maniera ma Spartacus insiste dicendo che non sono romani e che se lo uccidessero si comporterebbero nello stesso modo. Nelle fosse Enomao è pronto ad affrontare Liberius e durante il combattimento, quest'ultimo ferisce gravemente Enomao infilzandolo con un dardo nella sua spalla, quando poi il vecchio Maestro si rialza, lo sfila ma non riesce comunque a reagire alla carica furiosa dell'avversario. Nello stesso momento in cui viene sbattuto a terra la scena ritorna con il giovane Enomao che viene steso su un tavolo del ludus alla presenza di Tito accompagnato dal piccolo Quinto dicendogli che gli insegnerà ad acquisire la disciplina e trovare uno scopo per cui combattere, Enomao risponde che ha sempre combattuto per sopravvivere ma Tito gli spiega che dovrà cominciare a combattere per una causa molto più grande che quella della mera sopravvivenza. La scena ritorna al combattimento attuale ed Enomao toglie l'arma dalle mani di Liberius e riesce con la catena a far cadere l'avversario a terra per poi infilzarlo ripetutamente nello stesso modo con cui ha ucciso il suo avversario quando era giovane dopo aver raccolto un dardo conficcato in una trave di legno, finito il combattimento Enomao chiede all'annunciatore di mandare subito un altro avversario per lui, allora l'annunciatore chiede cosa fare dell'avversario di quest'ultimo ed Enomao risponde ormai allo stremo delle forze di mandare anche lui. Nell'attuale base dei ribelli Spartacus addestra personalmente Tiberio sotto gli occhi contrariati degli altri compagni. Al mercato Lucrezia ed Ilizia stanno parlando quando la moglie di Batiato trova una capra da usare per il sacrificio, Ilizia ne approfitta dicendo che è tornata a parlare con gli Dei come faceva prima e Lucrezia rivela che i suoi pensieri stanno ritornando giorno dopo giorno, questo allarma la moglie di Glabro ma l'amica continua dicendo che si ricorda della sua prima visita alla villa e che aveva fatto di tutto per compiacerla e che adesso però sono vere amiche, poco dopo le due donne vengono interrotte dalla popolazione che esprime verso Lucrezia la loro benevolenza consegnandoli un rametto d'ulivo con cui lei comincia a benedire tutte le persone, mentre fa questo Ilizia incontra Sepia riferendo che suo fratello Sepius deve incontrarsi con Glabro e che le voci la rappresentano come una reclusa dopo essere diventata moglie e presto anche madre e per finire ammette che spera di non condividere il suo destino visto come sarebbe noioso, nel frattempo una persona incappucciata si dirige verso Lucrezia che sembra riconoscerlo per consegnargli un piccolo foglietto di carta nelle mani prima di andarsene. Nel ludus Glabro con il sostegno di Marco discute con Sepius per mettere da parte le loro divergenze ed unire le forze per catturare Spartacus, Sepius rammentando il precedente fallimento portando il trace a combattere nell'arena e che ha portato di conseguenza la morte di suo cugino Sesto gli comunica che dovrà discuterne con Varinio, Glabro allora risponde che i soldati sono i suoi e non di Varinio quindi possono combattere contro un nemico comune e perché gli Dei lo vogliono visto che Lucrezia è sopravvissuta, Sepius dimostrandosi scettico gli ricorda che anche sua moglie è sfuggita al massacro portandosi via con se dei soldati che potevano rovesciare la situazione in loro favore, a causa del suo tono sprezzante Glabro diventa nervoso e dice a Sepius di stare attento ad usare le sue parole ma Sepius prima di andarsene risponde che lui deve stare attento proprio perché il suo potere è dato soltanto dal favore di suo suocero ed è per questo che suo cugino Sesto si è rifiutato di dargli supporto. Alla villa dei ribelli Tiberio scambia degli sguardi con Spartacus ed Agron se ne accorge e gli suggerisce di fare attenzione alle sue prossime mosse, poi gli chiede come si chiama e lo schiavo dice di chiamarsi Tiberio e di essere siriano, Agron nota che il nome è più romano che siriano ed aggiunge che anche al ludus c'era un siriano poi conclude chiedendo se ha una famiglia e Tiberio risponde che aveva un fratello ed anche Agron rivela di averlo avuto ma è stato ucciso dai romani durante la rivolta. Nel frattempo Rhaskos ha un rapporto sessuale con Chadara che sembra solo sottostare a lui quando i due vengono fermati da Mira che lo minaccia con un coltello, Rhaskos allora se ne va dicendo che è fortunata ad essere la compagna di Spartacus, Chadara sorprendentemente rimprovera la ragazza rivelando che è stata lei a volerlo fare, Mira stupita gli chiede il motivo visto che è libera e la schiava risponde che ha Spartacus che la protegge mentre lei ha bisogno di qualcuno per guadagnare una sua posizione. Al ludus Lucrezia è pronta per effettuare il sacrificio e Glabro gli chiede ansioso di avere informazioni per catturare Spartacus, Lucrezia dopo aver tagliato la gola della capra acquistata al mercato dice che qualcosa sta per succedere e presto la sua fine sarà vicina. Nelle fosse Enomao è pronto ad un altro combattimento quando la scena si sposta di nuovo nel passato al momento in cui riceve il Marchio della Confraternita dicendo a Tito di aver capito quale sarà il suo scopo cioè quello di combattere per lui ed onorare la Casa di Batiato, di nuovo al tempo reale Enomao viene colpito più volte dall'avversario con il martello, allo stremo delle forze Enomao vede tra la folla la figura di Tito con accanto se stesso quando era un ragazzo. Nel frattempo le immagini si contrappongono tra il combattimento e Lucrezia mentre sta continuando il suo rito sotto lo sguardo di Ilizia, dopo aver riposto il coltello la moglie di Batiato comincia a pregare ad occhi chiusi ed Ilizia arriva alle sue spalle in silenzio ed impugna il coltello con l'intento di ucciderla, nelle fosse invece Enomao è a terra per aspettare il colpo finale quando inaspettatamente un pugnale uccide Caracatus ed un altro perfora la gola dell'annunciatore, il responsabile è l'uomo incappucciato che viene riconosciuto da Enomao ma non fa in tempo a pronunciare il suo nome a causa di un calcio che riceve in piena faccia, di nuovo al ludus Ilizia è sempre decisa sul da farsi quando fortunatamente per Lucrezia una schiava la interrompe. Nello stesso momento sei guardie arrivano alla villa dei ribelli e Crisso suggerisce di attaccare ma Spartacus lo blocca dicendo che non possono rischiare che qualcuno riesca a scappare quindi rivela di avere un altro piano, quando le guardie bussano alla porta vengono accolte da Tiberio che annuncia la mancata presenza del padrone per affari personali, la guardia che comanda il gruppo nota l'assenza del collare dello schiavo però non ne fa parola ordinando di lasciare la villa, Tiberio inaspettatamente però li incoraggia ad entrare, Crisso di impulso pensa che lo schiavo li abbia traditi e parte subito all'attacco seguito poi da tutti gli altri, Tiberio esce dalla mischia mettendosi in disparte e per caso una spada cade ai suoi piedi, intanto Spartacus durante il combattimento viene attaccato alle spalle ed è proprio Tiberio ad ucciderlo salvandogli la vita, dopo che tutti i soldati sono morti Crisso lo prende per il collo sbattendolo ad una colonna e poi gli punta una spada con l'intenzione di ucciderlo ma Spartacus lo ferma ancora dicendo che l'ha salvato, Crisso allora gli chiede il motivo della sua azione e Tiberio risponde che la guardia si era accorta della mancanza del suo collare e sicuramente tornati in città avrebbero chiamato dei rinforzi, susseguente a questo rivela anche che il suo vero nome è Nasir. Al ludus Glabro viene richiamato a tarda notte e due uomini sorreggono Enomao portandolo da lui, dietro di loro l'uomo incappucciato si rivela essere in realtà Ashur e Lucrezia interviene dicendo che le sue richieste sono state esaudite mentre stringe il foglietto di Ashur tra le sue mani. Note *Alla conclusione dell'assedio alla villa il padrone dopo aver sentito annunciare a Spartacus la libertà dei suoi schiavi dice "e chi sei tu per offrire un'alternativa ai miei schiavi" ed il trace risponde "Io sono Spartacus" riferendosi alla citata scena del film Spartacus interpretato da Kirk Douglas. *Nella scena in cui viene presentato per la prima volta Batiato da bambino durante un flashback, possiamo notare come l'età tra lui ed Enomao sia elevata, in realtà tra i due interpreti dei personaggi da adulti, Peter Mensah e John Hannah ci sono soltanto 3 anni di differenza. *Al termine del combattimento tra Liberius ed Enomao, possiamo notare che il dardo conficcato nella trave di legno con cui quest'ultimo uccide il suo avversario non è presente nelle sequenze precedenti del combattimento. *Durante il rito purificatore Lucrezia pronuncia la frase "il vostro volere è le mie mani", citazione usata sempre da Enomao. *Era usuale che nell'antica Roma gli schiavi venivano rinominati come è successo a Nasir ed il nome Tiberio era uno dei più comuni. *Mentre Agron e Nasir discutono, lo schiavo afferma di avere mezzo sangue siriano ed Agron risponde "c'era un siriano alla scuola, l'essere più spregevole che abbia mai incontrato" riferendosi chiaramente ad Ashur. *Quando Batiato annuncia ad Enomao di spedire Spartacus alle fosse sotterranee nell'episodio "Le Fosse dell'Ade" di Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia il Maestro risponde "sono luoghi di dolore e sofferenza, dove si muore senza onore", le sue parole di conoscenza del luogo vengono rappresentate in questo episodio proprio perché anche Enomao ha partecipato agli stessi combattimenti. *Sempre per quanto riguarda le fosse, quando Enomao e Batiato discutono sul valore delle nuove reclute nell'episodio "Il Giuramento dei Gladiatori" di Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia, il Maestro riferisce "due promettono bene ma gli altri li batterebbe anche mia madre" ed il Padrone risponde "tu non hai una madre, sei uscito da un postribolo, è per questo che sei qui", oltre ad essere errato come dimostrato in questo episodio, in realtà nella versione originale il contenuto delle frasi è diverso e sarebbe "one or two should promise but the rest my own mother would not have in the arena" e la risposta "you have no mother, you were belched from the cunt of the Underworld" facendo riferimento proprio alle fosse, anche chiamate Pits of the Underworld. Stessa cosa viene riferita dal mercante di schiavi a Tito nel momento del suo acquisto durante questo stesso episodio. *Nel momento in cui Spartacus e Nasir si stanno allenando, il trace dopo averlo colpito alcune volte dice "lasci esposto il fianco, ma lo fanno anche i grandi", in realtà nella versione originale la frase è "you expose flank, the ruin of many a great man" cioè "esponi il fianco, la rovina di molti grandi uomini" facendo riferimento alla morte di Varro in Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia. *Il ritornello cantato principalmente da Rhaskos insieme al gruppo dei Galli di Crisso mentre bevono nella versione originale le parole sono "My Cock Rages On!" e sono le stesse cantate da Gannicus mentre si trova ubriaco sul ciglio del precipizio del ludus nell'episodio "Peccati del Passato" di Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi La Vendetta